


Art college

by JewelOfForest



Series: Seven's fics [2]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Bi squad, Fluff, Multi, Non binary Grunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: The bi squad in art college. Written for seven as they need a break.





	1. The bi squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevenpumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenpumpkins/gifts).



> This is for Seven from my discord chats. They need a break.so I wrote this and it was going to be one short things but now multiple chapters. So I hope you enjoy it seven

Ted never really thought he would get here. His home life hasn't been the best, and if his dad knew he liked art, he would of killed him. But here he is. At art college, expanding his horizons. He did a lot of whittling growing up, and the odd doodle where he could get away with it. Now, his dad is gone, and he can finally do what he wants without worry. He can try different types of art, and make friends for the first time, as he no longer has to worry about them finding out about his home life. It was great, he already had two best friends Emma, and Emberly. Even better was the fact, they were both bi like him, hence him nicknaming the three of them as the bi squad. Ted was really happy, and didn't have to worry about himself getting hurt anymore, or other people he cares about getting hurt because his dad would of disapproved. Ted even let himself have a crush on the cute biology/theatre boy he sees around campus, but not just that he actually talk about it for once with Emma and emberly. It felt so good not to be judge about liking boys, and it let him find out that his name was Henry, as Emma knew him from high school and was kind of friends with him. He was slightly regretting taking art when he found out they had to do a life form drawing class, which means pretty much naked people. How was that not meant to be awkward, and uncomfortable? Ted didn't know, but he just hoped he won't make a fool of himself. 

Emma was enjoying college. Sure, she took art instead of biology which did put a damper on her idea to grow pot. It's the future after all. However, she thought she would have fun this year, and do something she enjoys. Not that she doesn't like biology, but she always kind of wanted to be a tattoo artist. College life wasn't too bad. She didn't get to party a lot because she was working part time at a coffee shop called beanies, but a cute boy named Paul always came in and tipped her well. She may have a slight crush on him. She also made two friends, Emberly and Ted, also known as the bi squad thanks to Ted. Who needs parties, when you can just have your two best friends come around and drink with you while watching movies or playing silly games. It was great. Admittedly, Emma was looking forward to see Ted squirm in the art form classes, as she loved to mess with her friends, and they both were awkward messes. Ted however was easier to mess with, and more funny. 

Emberly was worried when she first when to college. It was new, and big, and there was no one she knew there. She choose art because of an old childhood friend of her called grunt introduced her to it, and taught her to paint her first painting. She had loved it since that day, even after grunt had to move away with their family. Now, now she couldn't be happier. She had two best friends, that were like family to her. She managed to reconnect with grunt as they were at the same college, however they were on a design/modelling course instead of art course like her. She realised that they had changed both a lot and not at all from when they both were little. One thing that definitely had changed was the fact emberly had a crush on grunt. Luckily, she had her two besties to support her through it. She just hoped that the models for the life form class wasn't students. Goodness knows how she'll manage to do it, if grunt ends up being one of the models. 

But no matter how it goes, they have each other as they're the bi squad, and that means they're family.


	2. First life form class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bi squad find out what life form class is about.

"Hello class, welcome to life form drawing. Now, we need to go over some basic classroom rules, and as we will have models in we need to go over how you'll be expected to treat them."

Emma didn't see why the rules were needed, as it was common sense to treat the models with respect, to not try to distract them or talk to them while they're posing, to respect people pronouns and to not pick people up while they're working..... well, actually she understood perfectly why the rules were needed as seeing as how bad people were in her other classes and the shit she has to deal with at beanies. In fact, she could see some of those idiots in this class. Oh god no. Please do not let any of them try to talk to her, it's bad enough at work where she can't leave. She wants to enjoy this class.

The teacher finished up talking about the rules, and general safety information. Finally, moving on to the start of class. "We're going to be looking at form outside of the gender construct today. So I would like to introduce one our own modelling students, Grunt. They are non binary and use they/them pronouns. I'll remind you once again be respectful or you'll be kick out" After her introduction, Grunt came in. "Hi" They talked to the teacher briefly and took up the position for the drawing. "For now, I want you to just sketch quickly what you see"

Well, emberly quickly realised they won't get their wish of grunt not being one of the models. On one hand, open permission to stare at her crush as much as she wants. On the other hand, more chance for horrible crushing failure, and making a fool of herself in front of them. She did note how pretty grunt's forest green dress was. It has lines of pink, red, and white snapdragons twisted around each other, and the lines weren't straight up, instead they twisted around the dress, almost like a soft flowing river. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that although she is very gay for grunt, they're here to do a job, and she will respect that. With that, she finally started sketching grunt. 

Ted was glad grunt was up first, and being treated right by the teacher. They had told Ted, they were doing this when they both had a sleepover at Ted's last Saturday. Ted has always love grunt, his favourite cousin but until college they lived far away from Ted. Ted gave grunt a quick thumb up in support of them, before starting his sketch. 

It was an interesting first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non binary grunt is my jam. Also seven I hope you feel better, and I know this was originally going to be just them in art class and having all their crushes involved, however the bi squad demand more. So instead of 4 chapters, its gonna be who knows how many, but it's still your story, for you. So I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone else reading, hi. Please enjoy too if you want. If you're not from the discord group, some context. Seven is the best artist and most sweetest person, who was doing one thicc college _worm_ (work. Inside joke) and needed a break so I started this for them as a nice break.


End file.
